Digimon Savers
by lemonandlimecola
Summary: In the near future, digimon begin attacking the human world, and it's up to the members of DATS to keep them under control.


Chap 1: I am Masaru! Cockatrimon Strikes!

Running down a darkened tunnel, the creature gasped for air, dodging the water which was dripping down from what could be classed the ceiling. Mist escaped from its mouth and nostrils as it gasped, nearing a small patch of light at the end of the tunnel. Reaching it, its green eyes closed at the sudden increase in light, then opened again when it realized that it had done it: it had escaped!

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

Warning lights began flashing in the control room, accompanied by a siren. Figures, human and not-human, were sitting at computers, trying to figure out the cause of the alert.

"Kouan area being sealed off," one of them said, by the name of Miki Kurosaki. Her partner, a black PawnChessmon, sat beside her, working on the machines as well.

"Reported the situation to all relevant ministries," the second person said, by the name of Miki Shirokawa. She had a white PawnChessmon as her partner. "The sky area has been sealed off by the prefecture head."

"The target is a renegade. We have no choice but to engage it. Right, Satsuma?" someone said in a calm, authorative voice, and Satsuma, full name Captain Rentarou Satsuma, turned to look at the speaker.

"Where is it now?" Satsuma asked.

"Escaping through Kouan area B01," Miki reported.

"Send Yoshino. The only ones who can keep this digimon under control…are digimon!"

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

"Public safety announcement: a bomb has been discovered," Yoshino said through a speaker as she drove a police car through the streets. "As removal attempts are ongoing, all citizens are asked to find shelter." Passing an old man fishing, he turned to look at the line of police cars on the road.

Further down, a van and car were parked outside a park, two police officers keeping watch and two others keeping the crowds at bay.

"Hey, wait-" one of the police on watch said as a purple-haired woman approached them. She was wearing a purple outfit consisting of a jacket, shorts and boots.

"Fujieda, of DATS," she said, holding up identification. "How's the evacuation?"

"It seems it's getting held up south of there," one of the police said, turning around to look at the park. A couple of beeps were followed by a 'Yoshino!' and Yoshino Fujieda pulled out a small device.

"What is it?" Yoshino said, holding it up so she could look at the screen.

"There's life signs 500 meters ahead," the device answered.

"Raptor-1?" Yoshino asked.

"No. Humans."

"Eh!" Yoshino ducked through the police tape covering the entrance. The police looked at her but did nothing to stop Yoshino as the device elaborated: "Fifteen in total."

"This is the worst!" Yoshino said, running towards where the life-signs were coming from, stopping and looking around when she found the people.

"Oh no!" her device said

They were all lying unconscious, sprawled around a concreted area with seating. Running up to one of them, Yoshino pressed the device in her ear and began speaking.

"This is Yoshino. We have victims. They need to be taken to a hospital right away!" Looking around, Yoshino saw nothing else except for unconscious people, and so descended the nearby stairs. What she saw, she couldn't believe.

Right at the end, on a platform overlooking the city and past more unconscious people, were two figures.

One was a teenage boy, long hair in a ponytail and wearing white top, jeans and a red jacket.

The other figure…was a digimon.

"Raptor-1!" Yoshino exclaimed, seeing the Agumon, although it was slightly different from a usual Agumon. It had what looked like a red belt covering the back of the palm of its claws, and it was looking intently at the teenager.

"What the hell are you, getting in the way of my fighting?" the teenager demanded, staring at Agumon. Agumon said nothing, only stared back. "I don't know who the hell you are, but nobody's allowed on MY turf! I'm the number one street fighter in Japan, Daimon Masaru-sama(1)!"

"Is he…trying to fight a digimon?" Yoshino asked herself, looking at Masaru in shock.

"Shut up!" Agumon yelled back. "You're all talk! You're really full of yourself, just like those other humans!"

"It's actually talking!" Yoshino said to her device.

"And it'll win the fight," her device replied.

"Quit it with that big ugly mug!" Masaru yelled, which Agumon took great offense to.

"Hey, I was born this way!"

"Yoshino." The sound of Satsuma's voice coming through the communications device in Yoshino's ear brought her back to reality, and her mission.

"Sir!"

"Get that civilian away from Raptor-1 immediately!" Satsuma ordered.

"He's too dangerous," the same authorative voice as before said.

"You, get away from him! You can't fight him!" Yoshino said, ending the discussion and yelling at Masaru.

"Hey, we don't need someone being all sentimental! This is a man-to-man fight!" Masaru yelled back at Yoshino, now aware that he and Agumon had an audience.

"Yeah, it's a man-to-man fight!" Agumon agreed, which shocked Yoshino.

"Got it?" Masaru added. "Stay out of it!"

"O-okay…" Yoshino said, shocked.

"Yoshino, don't lose spirit!" her device said, brigning Yoshino back to reality.

"Oh, right."

"You're pretty brave, come on!" Masaru said, directing his attention back at Agumon.

"Right!" Agumon said. Masaru took this as his cue and dashed towards Agumon, Agumon dashing towards Masaru. Both connected with a punch to each others' faces, injuring them both.

Yoshino, and everyone back at base thanks to the video camera in Yoshino's device, stared in shock.

"No way! He hit him? He's…" Miki said.

"What's going on here?" the authorative voice said as Satsuma stared at the screen in front of them.

_Tsureshite_ _agreu kara (I'll take you with me)_

_Saa_ _ikou! (So let's go!)_

_Kibun_ _wa saikou! (I'm feeling great!)_

_Sou_ _seikou wo (Yes, dash forward)_

_Dasshu_ _shite dasshu! (And take back the win!)_

_Okay! Okay!_

_Waku tobikoeru (We can jump over)_

_Wakuwaku_ _kan_ _(With intensity)_

_Atsuku_ _kanjiro (Embrace that excitement)_

_Tsuppashire! (Run forward!)_

_Hade ni yare! (And I'll make it flashy!)_

_Kamawazu_ _let's go! (Without a care in the world, let's go!)_

_Pawaa_ _wa zetsudai! (My power is at its greatest!)_

_Sorya_ _mugendai zenkaisa my soul! (My soul is on an eternal full throttle!)_

_Omou_ _mama kaketeku (I'll run as much as I want)_

_Furimuka_ _koto wa shinai (And never look back)_

_Ashita_ _wa kirihiraku (I'll cut my way through tomorrow)_

_Hatenaku_ _kono te de (With these hands)_

_Dokomade_ _mo kaketeku! (I'll run anywhere!) _

_Nakusanai_ _zettai ni (I never want to lose it)_

_Yumemiru_ _tamashii no chikara (With our power to dream)_

_Kanarazu_ _ikeru kara! (We can definitely do it!)_

Both Masaru and Agumon went flying, knocked off of the ground by each others attacks. Yoshino gasped but didn't move, fixated on the battle. Both struggled and managed to get up, Agumon doing so first.

"I wasn't ready. But you won't get me this time! I see right through your punch." Agumon said, running straight towards Masaru.

"Look out!" Yoshino yelled, and, as Agumon got close, Masaru kneed the digimon in the jaw, knocking Agumon's head back.

"See right through it, eh?" Masaru mocked, regretting it almost instantly as Agumon kicked Masaru right between the legs.

"How's THAT?" Agumon said as Masaru winced in pain.

"Oww, you bastard!" Masaru said, and what followed was a series of punches and dodges from either side while Yoshino looked on.

"Dealing damage to a digimon…who is this person?" the authorative voice said.

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

The sun began to set, and both Masaru and Agumon lay on the concrete ground, exhausted from their fight.

"Well fought," Agumon said between gasps of breath.

"You threw some pretty good punches there…" Masaru admitted. Agumon lifted a claw up into the air and, after wondering what the digimon was doing, Masaru grabbed Agumon's claw in his own hand.

"I'm Agumon."

"I'm Daimon Masaru."

"Nice to meet you, Masaru-aniki(2)!" Agumon said, rolling forwards sharply into a sitting position.

"Aniki?" Masaru said, looking at Agumon in surprise.

"Yeah! You're the first person to acknowledge me, aniki. So from now on," he said, turning to look at Masaru. "I'm going to be your kobun(3)!"

Masaru smiled. "Kobun, huh? Even though it's someone weird-looking like you, I guess that's okay."

"Hold that thought!" Yoshino said, and Masaru turned to look at her.

Pulling out her device, she called "Raramon, realize!"

The camera in her device began to glow, emitting a stream of light which combined into a digimon, which floated in mid-air.

"Ra…ra…mon," the digimon said as it formed. It looked like an oval-shaped flower, with green on the bottom half and pink on the top half, and a green shoot growing out of the top of its head.

"It came out of a –" Masaru said, startled as Agumon leapt to his feet.

"Right! Are you going to come quietly?" Yoshino said.

"What the hell?" Masaru muttered to himself.

"They came to capture me," Agumon said, and Masaru looked at Agumon in surprise. "If they get me, they'll get rid of me!"

"What!" Masaru said, debating for a few moments before running towards Agumon.

"What are you doing?" Yoshino asked, seeing Masaru carrying Agumon on his back.

"It's an aniki's job to look after his kobun! I'm not handing him over to you!"

"Yay, aniki!" Agumon replied, before Masaru ran off.

"Huh? Hey, wait up!" Yoshino called out as Raramon hovered in front of Yoshino, and attacked.

"Nut shoot!" Raramon called, shooting nut-type bullets out of its mouth, hitting the area close to Masaru and Agumon. They hit the concrete, sending up smoke made from the damaged concrete.

"Aniki, let me handle this!" Agumon said as Masaru tried to shield himself from the dust. Masaru had just enough time to look surprised before Agumon's mouth began to fill with fire.

"No way!" Yoshino said.

"Baby flame!" Agumon called out, shooting the fireball towards Yoshino. Raramon moved in front of Yoshino and, using her attack, destroyed the fireball in midair, before it hit either Yoshino or itself.

The fireball turned into a plume of smoke, obscuring Raramon's and Yoshino's sight.

"Yoshino!" Raramon called out, but there was no need to fear. The smoke cleared a few seconds later, and Yoshino and Raramon were left staring at an empty space where Masaru and Agumon were mere moments ago.

"Damn it…" Yoshino said.

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

Inside a tower, with a sign saying "closed for today", at one of the top floors, were Masaru and Agumon.

"This turned out great!" Agumon said, looking out of the window and down at the nearby road.

"This is your fault!" Masaru snapped. "What are you, anyway? Where'd you come from?"

"Uh…I dunno," Agumon replied. "I've always been in the institution."

"Institution?"

"I don't want to go back there…" There was silence for a few seconds, than Masaru sighed.

"I really don't get it…but it's like I've been dragged on board, and now the ship's leaving port. I'll help you out, somehow."

"Aniki! Thank you, aniki!" Agumon walked towards Masaru, as if to hug him, but was stopped when he heard his stomach rumbling. "Aniki, I'm hungry!"

"Hey, deal with it!"

"I can't! Gimme something to eat!"

"Hey, keep it down, someone's gonna hear you!"

"My stomach's caving in…" Agumon said, swaying about on his feet and getting closer and closer to Masaru.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Agumon rubbed the newly-formed bump on his head while Masaru, looking infuriated, held a clenched hand above Agumon's head.

"What the hell were you trying to do, eat me!"

"Sorry, aniki. But everything looked so tasty…"

"No choice then," Masaru said, standing up properly and smiling. "I'll go pick something up. Wait here."

"Aniki!"

"Got it? Stay right there!" Agumon stopped rubbing his bump and nodded.

"I'll wait right here."

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

Masaru placed a loaded basket of food at the checkout and waited while it was scanned. The basket included sandwiches, water, cookies, tinned fish, hamburgers and even a couple of seaweed-wrapped riceballs.

_I wonder if he'll eat any of these?_ Masaru thought to himself as the items were scanned. As he pulled out his wallet, a woman walked up and placed something in the basket.

"This too," she said. Masaru looked at her, and she just smiled. "Is that okay, Daimon Masaru-kun?" Yoshino added. She was wearing her civilian clothes: a pink tank top with knee-length jeans.

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

They stopped off at a nearby park, sitting on the edge of a fountain, Yoshino eating the pudding she had put in Masaru's shopping basket.

"Lovely! Coffee jelly really is the best!" Yoshino said, while Masaru just looked at her.

"Pay me back for that," he said, but Yoshino kept on eating.

"I'll pay you back if you tell me where Raptor-1 is."

"Ah…I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know anyone like that! And even if I did, there's no way I'd tell you!"

"Ah, yes. Well, you have to come with me as a material witness, Daimon Masaru-kun."

"How'd you know my name?"

"I remembered you from before. Daimon Masaru. April 2nd, 14 years old. Blood type B. Otori Municipal Junior High School, second year. Your father disappeared ten years ago and now you live with your mom and imotou. (4)"

"Who ARE you?" Yoshino held up her identification card, the same one she'd shown the police earlier in the day.

"Digital Accident Tactics Squad. I'm Fujieda Yoshino of DATS."

"What's that?" Masaru said, after looking at the card.

"Our job is to control digimon, unknown things from the digital world."

"And? What's that to me?"

"That digimon you're hiding! I came to get him."

Masaru paused for a second before saying, "He didn't go back?"

"What do you mean, 'go back'? Anyway," Yoshino said, standing up and indicating the food Masaru had bought. "Digimon don't eat this stuff. They only eat food made specially for digimon."

"Who sells that?"

"It's not sold! You can only get it at DATS. Get it? If you run away from DATS, Raptor-1 will most certainly die."

The water jets in the fountain behind them rose higher, and Masaru pulled a hamburger from the bag and started eating it.

"Sorry, but can you take me to DATS?"

"You…" Yoshino said, looking at Masaru's determined face.

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

Back in her uniform, Yoshino led Masaru through DATS, and he stopped as soon as they reached the main control room.

"What is this place?" Masaru said as he took in all of the computers and digimon in the room.

"Fujieda Yoshino, reporting back," Yoshino said, saluting Satsuma, who simply nodded sharply. Satsuma was dressed in a blue suit, and had something resembling a fox mink around his shoulder, although it looked very unusual.

"You are Daimon Masaru?" Satsuma said, drawing Masaru's attention to him. "I am Captain Satsuma. Welcome to DATS."

"This is the one who hit Raptor-1?" the mink-thing asked in disbelief, using the same authorative voice as before. "He doesn't appear to have any special power, at any rate."

"What's with the scarf?" Masaru said, switching his attention back from studying the room to Satsuma.

"He is Kudamon, my partner," Satsuma said, stroking Kudamon and the digimon stood up and seemed to take offense at Masaru's words.

"Each member of DATS has our own partner digimon," Yoshino supplied, catching Raramon as the digimon flew towards her. "This one is Raramon, my partner."

"Partner?" Masaru asked.

"Yes. Here we humans and digimon work together to handle digimon cases," Yoshino said as Masaru scanned the room yet again, seeing Miki and Megumi with their PawnChessmon partners, and Kamemon bringing a hot tea drink to the desk Yoshino, Masaru and Satsuma were standing at.

"That's a digimon too?" Masaru asked as Kamemon walked away. "It doesn't matter. There's people waiting for me to get back, so if you wanna say something, just say it!"

"Don't get so angry," Satsuma said. "Whether Raptor-1 is saved or not depends on you! We are currently in the middle of an unprecedented crisis. The wall between the digital world and the human world is starting to collapse. The reason is unknown. But, the fact is that digimon are appearing more frequently in the human world."

"The digital world and the human world…" Kudamon said, following on from Satsuma. "To maintain harmony between the two worlds…renegades like Raptor-1 must be kept under control."

"Renegades?" Masaru said, lowering the tea he had been drinking.

"Yes," Kudamon replied. "Raptor-1 has already entered the human world and made contact with humans. It cannot be allowed to go free."

"Daimon Masaru," Satsuma said, "Please cooperate with us. For a bright future for both humans and digimon!" Masaru gripped the cup he was holding tightly before speaking.

"I'm not interested."

"What?" Satsuma asked, and Masaru slammed the cup down on the desk.

"What is this? Use your damn head! I dunno about this harmony, but have you even considered why he came into this world? He was longing for it, he'd never seen such a wide world before. This world.

"So I have no intention of handing him over. But if he starts rampaging, then I'll be responsible. How's that?" Masaru finished, holding out his hand. "Come on, give me food for him." Satsuma and Kudamon said nothing.

The warning lights and alarm began flashing and blaring in the control room, and Miki instantly found what the problem was.

"Captain! Digimon detected in the D-59 area! The hamburger shop in the parking area is being attacked by an unknown creature!"

"Couldn't be…" Yoshino said. "Raptor-1?"

"Hold it!" Masaru said. "Didn't you say he eats nothing but special food? Why would he attack a hamburger shop?"

"You didn't give him anything, did you?"

"Huh? You think he's attacking out of hunger?"

"It appears you'll have to take responsibility right away," Kudamon said, breaking up the argument between Yoshino and Masaru. Masaru paused for only a second before running off.

"Hey, you…" Yoshino started, but Masaru had already gone.

"Yoshino, go after him!" Satsuma ordered.

"Understood!" Yoshino said, running after Masaru.

"Have the area sealed off! Emergency procedures!"

"Understood!" both Mika and Megumi said in unison.

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

Masaru looked around the place where he had told Agumon to stay, but there was noone there.

"No way…" Masaru said to himself. "Where did you go? You say you want to stay hidden, then you go out, Agumon!"

"This is where you were hiding him?" Yoshino said, walking up behind Masaru. "Somewhere he can't be seen. It was definitely him who attacked the hamburger shop-"

"No!"

"_Got it? Don't move from there!" Masaru ordered, and Agumon nodded._

"_I'll wait right here!"_

"This is my fault," Masaru said. "I didn't stay with him." As Masaru was contemplating, there was a huge explosion, smoke billowing everywhere. Yoshino ran to the window to look outside to see what was going on.

Yoshino's communications device beeped, and she answered it.

"The digimon is in area 205! Hurry there!" Raramon supplied.

"Understood," Yoshino said, before turning around to look at Masaru but with her eyes closed. "You're fine now. It's dangerous, so you should-" Yoshino had opened her eyes when she said 'dangerous', only to see Masaru running away. "Hey, wait up!" Yoshino added as Masaru ran into the elevator and the doors began to close. She was too late, and the doors closed as soon as she reached the elevator.

"This is the worst!" Yoshino said, turning away from the elevator and looking out of the windows yet again.

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

Masaru ran towards the fire, just as another explosion tore through the streets. Covering his eyes instinctively, Masaru called out as soon as the flames had diminished.

"Stop it! Agumon! AGUMON!"

"Aniki!" Agumon called, his voice slightly muffled. Masaru stopped yelling and looked to his left, where Agumon was walking towards him.

"A-Agumon?"

"Aniki! Aniki!" Agumon called again, and was close enough for Masaru to see that Agumon had a trashcan stuck on his head. As soon as Agumon reached Masaru, the latter was able to pull the trashcan off of Agumon's head and throw it away..

"What were you doing?" Masaru started to yell.

"Ah, sorry. I was getting so hungry I couldn't stand it!" Masaru looked at Agumon for a few moments. _But if he didn't cause the explosion…_

"Then what's that?" Masaru asked, turning back to look at the fire on the street. A shadowy figure began to step out of the smoke as Masaru spoke.

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

"Hurry, Yoshino!" Raramon said over the communicator as Yoshino rushed down the stairs of the building. "The digimon signal is to the southeast!" Yoshino stopped partway down a flight of stairs to look out of the window, and gasped in shock.

"What's going on?" Yoshino asked, seeing the digimon step out of the smoke.

Cockatrimon screamed, extending its wings as far as it could, continually screaming all the while.

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

"Data attribute, Cockatrimon!" Miki said back at DATS.

"Adult level, bird type," Kudamon supplied.

"That was the one that attacked the hamburger shop before," Satsuma said.

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

Whether Cockatrimon kicked it or whether another, small explosion caused it to move was unsure, but a burned-out car was suddenly flung into the air and headed towards the building Yoshino was still in, crashing into the stairs just below her.

"Aniki, what's that?" Agumon asked, and Masaru looked back at Cockatrimon before answering.

"I don't know. All I know is that because of that, you were falsely accused!"

"Aniki…" Agumon said, before Masaru ran off towards Cockatrimon.

"Let's go, Agumon!"

"Right!" said Agumon, following behind.

Both human and digimon ran towards Cockatrimon and, seeing them, Cockatrimon kicked one of its feet and sent Masaru flying. Masaru managed to reach out and grab a few of Cockatrimon's feathers, and began to climb up.

"Baby flame!" Agumon called out, firing a fireball which would have hit Cockatrimon had it not dodged. Its eyes glowing, Cockatrimon launched a Petrifier attack at Agumon, who managed to dodge it, the attack hitting a tree instead.

"Baby flame!" Agumon launched another attack, which Cockatrimon dodged again. "Baby flame!"

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

"Raptor-1 is fighting Cockatrimon?" Satsuma said, watching the battle.

""What is this? Raptor-1 is doing this after attacking humans?" Kudamon said in disbelief.

"That boy…" Satsuma said. "Is he fighting together with the digimon?"

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

Masaru continued to climb up Cockatrimon, while Cockatrimon focused on attacking Agumon, this time by stepping on him. Seeing this, Masaru looked on in fear.

"Agumon! Are you okay?" Masaru yelled: Agumon was managing to hold Cockatrimon's foot above his head, but it wasn't clear how long Agumon could last.

"Aniki! He's really strong!" At those words, Masaru stood up, clenching both hands into fists.

"That's why we're all fired up!"

"That's…right!" Agumon said through gritted teeth, pushing with all of his might and knocking Cockatrimon off-balance. Masaru grabbed on to Cockatrimon's feathers again to prevent him from falling to the ground, and his death.

"Don't be so rash! You'll die!" Yoshino yelled from where she was trapped, hoping that Masaru could hear her.

"I'm putting my life on the line like in any man's fight!" Masaru yelled back, punching Cockatrimon a number of times before the digimon noticed. Turning around, it squawked at Masaru, who just smiled.

"We're not the ones who're gonna die! This thing's already lost!" Masaru added, continuing to punch Cockatrimon.

"You're amazing, Aniki!" Agumon said from the ground.

Punching a couple more times, Masaru paused and, at that time, Cockatrimon decided that it was a good time to attack. Squawking once more, all of its tailfeathers began to glow brightly, drawing energy from the nearby buildings and shot it through its beak, destroying the ground nearby.

Agumon, being in the firing line, was thrown back and landed harshly on the ground, to the tune of Cockatrimon squawking in triumph.

"Agumon!" Masaru called, leaping down from where he was standing on Cockatrimon's shoulder. Landing on the ground, Masaru ran towards Agumon. "Agumon!" he yelled again. Reaching the digimon, Masaru put a hand on Agumon's forehead and tried to wake the digimon up.

"Agumon! Agumon!" Masaru yelled, shaking Agumon gently. "Agumon!"

There was silence: not even Cockatrimon squawking.

"Raptor-1…is silent," Miki reported from DATS.

Cockatrimon squawked once again as it started raining, beating down heavily on Agumon and Masaru.

"Agumon…" Masaru said, waiting for a reaction from Agumon. Getting none, he clenched his fists and turned around to glare at cockatrimon.

"You hurt my…You hurt my kobun!" Masaru yelled, and Cockatrimon charged up the attack which had knocked Agumon out.

Masaru sped towards Cockatrimon, dodging the attack and leaping up in the air as soon as he got close. Masaru slammed his fist down hard on the side of Cockatrimon's beak, sending a shockwave in the air.

What looked like large golden pixels appeared where Masaru's fist had initially contacted Cockatrimon, and Masaru gasped in surprise and confusion.

Cockatrimon fell to the ground and Masaru leapt back, landing carefully on the ground.

"How's that?" Masaru said confidently, and then the gold pixels began to swirl around his hand. "Huh? What's this?"

"Hey!" someone shouted, and Masaru turned around to see an old man in a wide-brimmed hat with a fishing rod. He held out an orange device, extremely similar to the device Yoshino had. "Use this!" he said, tossing the device over to Masaru, who caught it.

"What's this?" Masaru asked, looking at the device.

"That's a digivice. You can use the Digisoul in your fist with it. If you do that, your Agumon can evolve."

"Evolve? What's that?"

"Your power can awaken Agumon."

Masaru hesitated for a bit, looking at the digivice, at Cockatrimon and back at Agumon lying unconscious. Grinning to himself, he called up the Digisoul and held the digivice up, where 'Evolution' appeared on the small screen.

"Digisoul…charge!" Masaru yelled, swishing his hand through the air and connecting it with the top of the digivice. Once the Digisoul had been completely absorbed by the digivice, Masaru held it out and a beam of light shone from it, energizing Agumon.

"Agumon's Digisoul has hit ultimate charge!" Megumi said back at DATS. "It's reaching critical pressure!"

"Unbelievable…could this…" Satsuma began.

"Agumon, evolve!" Agumon said, his data reforming and creating him into a more powerful digimon. Once that was done, he was fully formed. "GeoGreymon!" GeoGremon said, roaring at the top of his voice.

"He transformed?" Masaru said in surprise as GeoGreymon moved to attack Cockatrimon.

Cockatrimon powered up his attack once more, his tail feathers glowing and an energy beam shooting from his mouth. GeoGreymon stood still while Masaru covered his eyes. When Masaru looked back, GeoGreymon was still standing.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGremon called, shooting a large stream of fire at Cockatrimon which connected. The attack was too powerful for Cockatrimon and so he exploded into data, returning to his digitama(5) form.

"Amazing! Just like my kobun!" Masaru said, a huge grin on his face. He turned back to look at the man who'd given him his digivice, but: "Huh?" Masaru saw only a deserted street behind him.

"Aniki!" Agumon called, as his stomach began to rumble again. "I'm hungry!"

"What's with you? Always hungry…"

"Eheheh," Agumon laughed nervously.

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

"Cockatrimon has been wiped!" Megumi reported. "It seems to have returned to a digitama!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Miki said.

"Call Yoshino back right away," Satsuma ordered.

"What are you thinking, Satsuma?" Kudamon asked.

"Not just bringing digimon and heart together…getting to the point of evolution…I want that boy on my team!"

DigimonSaversDigimonSaversDigimonSavers

As the sun rose, Yoshino picked up Cockatrimon's digitama and looked at it in relief.

"Aniki, I can't hold out much longer! Please give me something to eat!" Agumone asked.

"Yeah, got it. How about going for a humburger?" Masaru suggested.

"Ooh! Is that nice?" Agumon asked, while Masaru thought.

_So…who was that old guy?_

"Ahh…aniki!"

"Uh? Yeah, it's great!"

"Yay!" Agumon said, and both he and Masaru began to walk away.

"Hey, hold on!" Yoshino said. "It may have been another digimon attacking the hamburger place, but you injured thirteen men. That can't be overlooked."

"Sorry," Masaru said, holding up his left hand. "That was me who did that."

"Huh?"

"They were punks from the next town. They wanted to know what I didn't like about them, so I showed them!"

"If anyone threatens you, aniki, you'll set them straight!" Agumon said.

"That's right!" Masaru said, and both he and Agumon began chuckling.

"This is the worst," Yoshino said, placing a hand on the side of her forehead. "I'm going to arrest you right now!"

"Ah, run, Agumon!" Masaru said, running off and leaving Agumon.

"Wait up, aniki!"

_Waratte_ _fuzake atte mo (Although we laugh and fool around)_

_Nanika_ _ga chigau nanika tarinai (Something's different, something's lacking)_

_Yurayura_ _yureru mayoi wo (But we'll brush off)_

_Fukitobase_ _(That swaying hesitation)_

_Hoshii_ _mono wa ichiban (Even if what I want)_

_Tooku_ _te mo tsukamu sa! (Is the furthest from my reach, I'll grab it!)_

_Itsuka_ _wa ano sekai wo (Someday, that world)_

_Te ni ireru sa! (Will be mine!)_

_Mirai_ _wa mou tomaranai (The future can no longer be stopped)_

_Ashita_ _mo kagayaku darou (Tomorrow will also glitter)_

_Donna toki mo (No matter when)_

_Hikaru_ _hitotsu hoshi (Just like that one shining star)_

1 – Daimon Masaru-sama. The name is said in the traditional Japanese way: surname followed by given name. Calling yourself (name)-sama indicates great arrogance.

2 – Masaru-aniki. Aniki is slang for "older brother". In the context used, it has gang and Yakuza ties as the mafia usually call their boss "aniki" which gives a family-like connotation.

3 – Kobun. Literally translated to "hencheman" or "lackey" and also has Yakuza ties.

4 – Imotou. Slang for "little sister".

5 – Digitama. Literally translated to "digi-egg".


End file.
